Growing to Love You
by fayenfame
Summary: Bella 16 adopted sister of edward 22 when her mother esme decided to marry a doctor carlisle. after 2 months living with the new family tragedy happens, the couple died on a crash leaving bella on the care of edward. Why did he sent her away?
1. Plot

Bella,16 is adopted sister of edward 22 when her mother esme decided to marry a wonderful doctor carlisle. after 2 months living with the new family she felt that edward is avoiding her and she doesn't care at all. when esme and carlisle finally go abroad to spend more honeymoon tragedy happens, they died on a crash leaving bella on the care of edward. But he sent her away on a boarding school right after the funeral which made her hate him more. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

I saw my mother leaving me at he shore with sad face on her eyes "Mom! wait for me mom!" i ran as fast as i can. i ignore the pain whenever i fall down just to catch up with her.

"Mom! please don't leave" i was crying and crying because she can't hear me calling. but when i look back again she smiled at me.

"It's time for me to leave bella, but don't worry baby he will take care of you you'll see" then faded and i was beginning to cry again. i felt the floor is cracking and i was shaking.

"Miss wake up wake up" someone is shaking me up.  
"Huh?" i was confused why there's a girl in front of me.  
"We're just landed Miss." the attendant said and woke out to attend the other passenger.  
"Crap! i forgot i was in a plane to Forks" i felt fang of sadness when i was realize that i was coming home. Painful memories now flashing back to my head.

FLASH BACK

"Bella" Esme, my mother begun. "I want you to meet Dr. Carlisle" she said with obvious love on her face.  
"Mom i know him alright? He is my Doctor remember?" my mother is confusing me right now.

"Oh right, sorry i mean i want you to meet Carlisle as your future Dad?" she said a little bit nervous this time.

"WHAT!" now i am confused. Don't get me wrong i like Dr. Carlisle he is so kind and sweet, but i never thought that they are dating, i never saw them together not once except when i was in the hospital because of my forever clumsiness.

"Bella look" shutting her eyes to gain control at the situation. "Carlisle and I are together for almost 1 month now" i can't help but gloat at her how can she do this to me? I am her daughter and she never told me about this? "I know it's wrong by not telling you and i'm sorry baby, it's just that.. she is your doctor and we thought that people will think that it's inappropriate to have a relationship so we kept it for a while" she look at Carlisle with full of understanding.

"When? when will you leave me?" i can't help my tears are falling so fast that made my mom hug me so tight. "Oh baby please don't cry, i will never do that to you never"

"But you said" "I said.." she was cut off by Carlisle and held her in his arms "I'll explain darling" he smiled at her.

I felt his hands on my own when he spoke again. "Bella what your mother saying is that in 2 days now i will be your new father" he said with full of hope and kindness and i can't help but feel like a bitch by treating him like that.

"Are you saying that you too are married already?" i look to both of them and confirm my suspicion.

"Yes"they both said.

"When?"

"Last night"

"okay."sigh "so you are willing to adopt me?"

"Of corse my dear" he said.

"Okay" I smiled at them to show my approval. it's been 10 years since my dad died and my mom took care of me and it's time for her to be happy. I feel happy now that i know that she was with a good Man.

The day that we'd move to carlisle's house i meet Edward, i saw him a couple of times because he was practicing medicine just like his father and meet him at the hospital. He was no doubt a very handsome man but there's something about him that i don't like, every time he looks at me it give me chills and i don't like it.

"Bella?" I was in the living room reading Romeo & Juliet when i heard my mom.

"In here Mom"

"Hi baby how's your evening?" she hug me so closed and i felt a sadden and i don't why i felt like that.

"Cool. thanks. so are you going out?"

"Actually, we are going out of the country for 1 week is it okay?" she gave me a puppy eyes how can i refused?

"Another honeymoon?" i heard carlisle laughing at the stairs.

"Well, yeah. you see it's been 15 years last time i'm out of the country and i just want relax with your mother if it s alright?"

ohh "how can i refused that's my mother's dream to explore the world" i said laughing.

"Thank you bella" he hug me just like that but it's odd the way they say goodbye to me it feels like they are not coming back.

"Mom?" i called back

"Yes baby?"

"I will see you again right?" i was beginning to be emotional so she held me really tight.

"Bella don't worry, Edward will take care of you." she kissed me and they left.

After they left i went to my room and fell asleep.

"Bella wake up. Bella" i can hear someone shaking me but i am too tired to cooperate.

"Bella please wake up!" this time the voice is firm and i sat too quick that made me dizzy.

"ouch! what happen?" i ask him with a question look.

"we need to go to the hospital now! i mean now" i was so nervous the way he said it and i remember the odd feeling that i felt before my mom and carlisle left this morning.

"No no no no. Please tell me i'm thinking wrong edward please?" i was crying and shaking, my mom my mom i keep on saying it on my head.

"There is no time for that bella we need to go now" he took his phone and dialed "Alice? it's edward. yes i know. okay we meet you there tell emmette please. okay, thanks" then he hung up.

"Come on" i never said any word i just follow him like a puppet never saying a word, i'm lost empty, my mom is in the hospital and the way edward said it i know it's really bad.

When we arrived at the hospital i saw edward cousin alice and emmette. She run to me and cry.

"I'm so sorry bella so sorry" i felt nothing nothing at all, i was numb i can't even feel alice hugging me.

The funeral last only 2 days without my notice i just sat there in front of the coffin watching them blankly. People come and go to pay some respect and sympathy. I saw faces talking to me but i don't recognize them, i never recognize any single faces around me not even alice, emmette, rose, jasper not even edward. All i want is my mother. Now that i'm alone my tears fell and i was crying quietly, i lost my mom and i don't have no one.

"Mom why? why did you leave me? you said you will never leave me?" i wanted to die too now that i have no one but i have faith in God that i can't do it. I keep on crying and crying till i fell asleep once more.

It's 8 o'clock in the morning when i woke up and went to the kitchen to have coffee when i heard people whispering.

"No edward you cannot do this to her. We are her family now the only she had. Please reconsider edward" it was alice

"I can't alice, i've been holding back for so long and i don't know if i can do this anymore if she stays here even for 1 night? I don t think I can hold it anymore do you understand?" i can recognize the voice even miles away, only edward can have the voice like that.

"I understand, but she's just 16 for crying out loud and lost her mom Edward!" i know now that they are arguing because of me and the way alice said it i felt angry towards edward even more.

"I made my decision, being her guardian i decided that.."

"Decided what?" I cut him off with anger shows on my face.

"Bella? Honey edward and i are just " alice went on my side.

"Decided WHAT?" i yelled again and ignore alice s pleading.

He let a heavy sigh and "I decided to bring you to boarding school in New York"

That was the last time i saw edward.

END OF FLASH BACK

It's been 1 year and 6 months the last time i was in Forks. Now that i'm here again, full of painful memories are coming back. I will be 18 in a month and i can't wait to be free on edwards care. Edward, just saying his name made me anger.  



	3. Chapter 3

I finally landed at the airport and i saw Alice waiting for me. I can't help but to smile when i saw her huge smile. Alice is Alice i will always love her no matter what. I saw her and a man with blonde hair approaching me and i wonder who he is..

"Bella!" she squeeze me so tight how can a small body like hers can do such thing?

"Alice can't breath.." i was literally choking so she let me go.

"Sorry i was just so happy to see again." now that she was infront of me i also did missed her.

"I missed you Alice." i gave her a warm smile and glance at the man on her side and gave her a questioning look.

"Oh! yes i forgot jasper sorry."she gave jasper a lovingly smile and i can't help myself not to raise my left eyebrow.

"Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend. Jasper this is Bella my best friend" she finally introduced.

"How are you Bella? I've been hearing you for the last 13 months with Ed.."

"Jasper we need to hurry" Alice cut him off but i know he meant Edward and i didn't argue with her. I Bet he was talking about how he dislikes me and nothing new about that so i gave it a shrug.

"Where will you taking me?" i asked Alice while walking to the parking lot. To be honest i don't know why i'm still here, there's no room for me here, but since it's my end of schooling i have no place to go for a couple of months before i started college.

"Taking you to your home silly Bella" Alice gave me a knowing look but didn't comment on that. I forgot that Edward still my guardian and needed to show my self to him not till if i'm 18 and adult and i have to wait for another 4 months before i can spread my wings.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper.

"Huh? What is that again? sorry i was just tired" i gave him an apologetic smile.

"No problem i understand, i was just asking you about New York" He laugh.

"New York is busy as usual, people there are so energetic" I let out a deep breath before i continue "Sorry Jasper i can't give you other than that because i always stayed on the dorm after school." Now that i said that, i regret the time i was in the city and not to explore the beautiful New York. instead i was busy reading or staying at the gallery. just like an obedient daughter.

A few minutes passed and i can i see the Cullen Mansion. My hands are sweating suddenly, i feel nervous. My heart is beating so wild that it feels like it wanted to came out of my body.

"Alice" i wasn't sure what i wanted to say but i'm sure she knows what i'm feeling right now.

"It's Okay Bella" she gave me a squeeze.

"Edward's inside waiting for you, We wanted to stay but jasper and i had other plans and cannot be canceled. Sorry" "But i will come here tomorrow to help you out, visit some places you wanted to go or shopping maybe?" she wished.

"Sure thanks, but Alice? no shopping." i was laughing maybe it can help to release some tensions on my body.

The car finally stop at the front door. Alice came out followed by Jasper but i stayed inside the car for more 20 seconds and give a big exhale before i exited the car. This is it.

Alice open the door and i'm having trouble on breathing. "Are you okay?" it was jasper.

"Yeah just give me a sec" inhale.. exhale.. inhale.. exhale.. Gee i was an idiot on doing this.

"Welcome home Bella"

That voice! Oh my god i can't breath.. What's happening to me?

"Jasper can you please get Bella a glass of water? It seems she was really tired from his trip" Gosh i wanted to thank Alice for saving my ass. shit i needed to collect myself specially in-front of Edward. You're not a weak teenager anymore Bella.

"Thank you Jasper." I empty the glass and needed some more but it's enough to gain my composure.

"Edward" the word came as a whisper I don't know how to react in-front of him. Still handsome as he is and he knew it and proud of it. I wish i could swipe those smirked on his face. God i'm having mixed emotions now that i see him again. All those hatred i built for him makes me want to yell but i don't know what's this other emotions. It feels like i wanted to trace those lips with my fingers and feel it on my own. No! it can't be I will not fall for this Man!

"Good to see you" those words are intended to insult him but it came out wrong.

"ha ha ha I know Bella.. I know" he gave me a wink before he faces Alice. "Would you like to join us for a meal alice? Jasper?"

"Nah jasper and i have other plans, maybe next time though?" She asked me.

"Yeah i guess? Thank you for helping me out Alice, jasper." i gave them a hug

"sure thing Bella. It was a pleasure meeting you." Jasper with his acsents. I gave him a shy smile and started to gather my things inside the house.

Once alone with Edward, i was very uncomfortable i don't know if i should speak first or let him do first. So i choose to keep quiet and looking around the house while he keeps on ogling me.

"So Bella how's your trip?" Still looking me up and down that gave me chill a bad chill on my body.

"How do i know? i slept on the plane" still sarcastic but he just laugh at it.

"Come i'll show you your room." He held my elbow trying to lead me to the stairs but i cut him off.

"Wait this is all a misunderstanding I let Alice to ride me here just to show up but i'm not planning on staying here." i was shaking my head and clearly i was over reacting but who cares?

"Ohh and where do you planning to stay then? do you have money to begin with?" it didn't escape me those smirk and i take all my will power not to get murderous. He knows i don't have money! I've been trying to get a job just to earn extra for myself and somewhat i had this feelings that it has to do with him why they didn't hired me even i was qualified for the job, but i don't have proof so i let it go.

"You're right. i don't have money. but i will look for a job here and once i have it i will get my own place." i told him

"Sure sure no problem. but for the mean time, come i will show you you're room that was next to mine." he said with a bit enthusiasm and it didn't feel good. i know that this is a bad a idea but what can i do? all i can do is to watch his every move and be alert.

The room is very beautiful, i can't believed he gave me this room, it was so big and the bathroom was so beautiful.. i had a queen size bed with over viewing on the garden and the other window with the pool. the right side with a small table with lots of books and a desktop. beside my bed there is a telephone. This room is so nice i think i can live here for the rest of my life. Wait what?! i cannot. this can be happening. He was trying to bribe me with this fancy room. I will not let him! i will fight for him for as long as i can. those thought came weak and i know i will loose at the end..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys sorry for the long wait. Though i had a poor Reviews i still thank you for giving this a try. I will try to update soon so please stay with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Beep beep beep. I woke up with the sound of my alarm. At first i don't recognize the place. Then i remember that i was again in this Mansion that my Mom and Carlisle owned. No it was Edward's now that his father died and since he was the only child, he inherit not only this big house but all the countless properties and money of the Masen and Cullen. Just thinking how rich he is made my head ache. He is a very powerful man.

I went to the bath room to clean myself. Today i'm planning to visit my Mom and look for a job. In the bathroom i'm surprised to see lots of personal items sealed and it seems like it was all my brand. Did he know my brand or it was just all a coincidence? After a few minutes i decided to wear my usual clothing. Faded blue jeans and a Red tank-top. Even when Esme's alive i wasn't that fond of fancy dresses that's why she and Alice really closed because they have this passion (as they called it) on clothing. I was surprised to taste my own tears and realized i was crying. I missed her terrible. If only i could turn back time, i will stop them to leave maybe, maybe i can save them. Another 10 minutes and decided to go down to make myself a cup of coffee. It was 9:30am and wished that Edward already gone for work. I heard from Alice that he was now the chief Doctor since last year. This too perfect for him, Young, rich, intelligent and handsome doctor. What can you asked more? I shook my head on my thought since when did i admire Edward Cullen?

I went straight to the kitchen and no Edward. I don't want to face him not this morning. I found coffee on the coffee maker and pour my cup. It was delicious. did Edward made this? How come he lived alone in this big house? Oh well i guess he wasn't bored at all with girls flirting with him. I felt a fang of jealousy and it was foreign for me. Did i like the guy now? No No Bella focus. He doesn't like you, he sent you away remember? He doesn't want you here. I get another cup of coffee.

I never hate him before. I remember being nice to and sweet to him every time i see him at the hospital but all i get was a long stares and clench jaw. But it didn't stop me. The first time i step my feet on this house i made an effort to be close to him, but still nothing. I heard him and his father talking in Carlisle's office. I heard my name but it was all whispering. All i know is that they are fighting something or maybe fighting because of me? So i decided to ignore him as well and it went on that made me to dislike him.

"Bella" Alice voice bring me back from my inner monologue.

"Hey Alice. good morning. you want a cup of coffee?" i offered her.

"No i'm good. Shall we?"

"Sure, but Alice no shopping" i reminded her. Not that i hate shopping, to be honest i needed to buy some personal stuff but i don't want to tell her that i don't have money.

She looked at me and said "Edward said you don't have money? Why not use his credit card? he gave it to you right?" she asked.

"yeah but no. It was his not mine so i cannot used someones money." i said firmly.

"Bella bella you and your pride. whatever. so where do you want to go first?"

I simple said "Cemetery" and i saw her eyes went wide but didn't said anything.

She stayed in the car while i was in my parents grave. A few more minutes and i asked her to go to Newton's Dinner. it was 11:20am

"Oh good i'm starving" it was alice. We enter the dinner and saw some faces i recognize give them a nod for recognition and we sat at the empty table. The place was nice and cozy actually, very decent and quiet. I also enjoyed the food they serve. After Alice paid our bill, she get up and prepared herself to leave but i stop her.

"Alice wait here please i need to check something"

"And what is that?" she said crossing her arms. Alice is a bitch sometimes she is truly Edward's cousins the King and Queen of sarcasm.

"I need to check if they are hiring for a waitress. I need a job Alice so wait here" I never gave her a time to protest and head towards the desk.

Alice waited patiently on our table when i came back.

"So?" "They said they will contact me if they needed one. Maybe after 2 weeks" i was sad it was like the same thing back in New York. We will call you, sorry we are full. Comeback next month, sorry your not the one we are looking for. FUCKING SHIT! I never swear in my life but this is too much.

"Where do you want to go now Bella?" it was alice again.

I held back my tears and said "Bring me back home i'm not feeling well Alice." She did obey and we drove quietly not talking anymore.

I went straight to my room and tried to sleep. I felt someone caressing hair and i open my eyes. It was Edward!

"What are you doing in my room?" i held my pillow to cover myself. i was wearing a low cut blue gown and i don't want Edward to see my almost naked top.

"I was trying to wake you up to eat some food. Alice said you had a bad headache so i just check you out." fuck me but i saw some longing on his eyes. I might be a girl but i'm not stupid not to know such things.

"I'm fine Edward." I gave him a cold look.

"Bella why are you so distant to me? you seemed to hate me why?" he said pulling his hair with tension.

"Excuse me?" i could not believe this guy! it was him who's distant not me.

He looked at me for long than usual and take a deep breath "Never mind. Join me at the table i cooked some pasta." he said and turn his back on me towards the door.

I swear i heard him mutter something like "2 more months Edward control yourself". What did he mean by that?

I put a decent cloths and head towards the dinning table. I found Edward drinking wine looking at me as i walk.

"Tell me Bella about your plans for couple of months before you go to college?" he said while tracing his glass with his finger.

"I don't know. i was trying to look for a job but i was lucky enough to get rejections" i looked at him try to see his reactions but it was all calmness.

"ahh Jobs. Would you like some?"He suddenly asked.

"Come again?" did i hear him right? he offers me a job? the mighty Edward Cullen offering me a job?

"I said would you like to get a job?" he said as if it was nothing.

"From you? Why?" i was confused really and he was talking like riddles and it doesn't help me to comprehend.

"Why not? i think you are an intelligent woman that can handle the job perfectly" he looked at me like he was challenging me to denied all his words and i noticed he used the term "Woman not Girl" did he mean that i was a woman to him not a little girl anymore?

"Think about it Bella, you need a job to earn your own money, just like you said. No vacancy at the moment and here i am perfect opportunity knocking on you. Would you take it or let it slip?" He was trying to temp me i knew it but he was right, i really badly needed the job.

"I'll take it!" i said it fast.

"Good I'll take your word and consider yourself hired." he said he seems so happy and before he put some food on his mouth he said something that made me shock "And Oh Bella pack something we're going to leave tomorrow at 7am sharp. We're going to London for 2 months" He winked and continue his food.

What have i done?! i grabbed the job without asking what is it and now i am in big trouble!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for the Reviews. As promised i made a quick responds chapter 5 for you guys. Please be gentle with me, i know i made lots of mistakes on my spelling and grammar. I can explain that, there's a lot of things came on my tiny head that i needed to type it fast and forgot to read it before i post. So that's it and hope you like it. In chapter 5 Bella will begin to fall for Edward, she will discover that he was not that bad at all. and as for the reason why He sent her away, you will get some answers on Chapter 7, so wait till then.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Note that this chapter may contain some cursing and Lemons so for those younger out there, consider you warned.

All Characters in this story was all belong to SM. She was kind enough to let us used her characters to explore our talent.

I was in place where people are giggling and having fun. I smiled at them and can't help my self but laugh at their enthusiasm. Where am i? i asked myself. I don't know the place really. It seems very different and i never been here before. The room was very big (as in big big big) with lots of food and drinks. People are dancing and eating. but i noticed that they just eat one particular food each of them, weird . I was looking around saw a huge door with a word "Cold Room" at the top. Curiosity kicked in so i open the door. I was facing a big cone ice cream on top of the table. The room was freezing but i wasn't cold. I saw people laying on their sits and having their icecream. I heard them moans maybe because the taste was so good. I was tempted to get my own so i check my pocket. Shoot! now i can't have my own because i don't even have a single cent. this is great i thought and i was really hungry. As if the girl at the table heard me, she walking to me with red ice cream on her hand. I wasn't looking at her face all i can think of is that very delicious ice cream that coming towards me. I want to grab it but i restrain myself for doing it. Cool down Bella cool down. i was talking to myself. Yeah i am pathetic ready to kick someone's ass just to taste that ice cream. I giggle at the thought.

"Hello Bella.. This is flavor was made specially for you. No it was just for you. I know you will love it and crave for it. So come on lay down here and have your brand of ice cream" She led me at the sofa far next corner. She knew me but i don't give a question, i was focus on the ice cream.

Finally lay down and started to lick my strawberry ice cream. I moan at the taste. It was crazy delicious so keep on licking and licking hungry at each time my tongue touches the cold sweet ice cream..

"Bella. Bella. shit! wait Bella love.." who is this man calling me? can't he see that i'm having my ice cream? i continue licking my ice cream and not give time to this man.

"Okay now Bella, love. There's a place for this and people are looking at us" i heard him say on my ear.

Edward? is that Edward? i saw no Edward on the room why is he talking to me now all of a sadden?

Slowly i open my eyes and my eyes went wide when i saw myself restraining Edward at his seat and my tongue licking his face.

"WHAT THE HELL! Edward?" i look around to see faces holding their laugh at the scene. Me on top of Edward cornering him on his sits and licking his face. I went down fast as i could and headed to the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh what did i do? it was all a dream and i thought Edward was my ice cream. This is so embarrassing!" I cover my face with my hand ashamed of what i did and suddenly laugh. I never thought Edward tasted like a strawberry. I continue my laughing when i heard someone knocking at the door.

"Bella are you okay in there?" it was Edward worrying outside the door.

This is embarrassing how can i face him again after this? "Hmm yeah. Be out in sec." i called out.

I wash my face and dried it at the paper checking for my self one last time and open the door.

I sat beside the window looking at the never ending clouds. It was 10 o'clock in the morning and i think any minute now we are going to land at London International Airport.

Edward never speak with me about what happened and i thank him for that. He knew i was embarrassed. He called me Love didn't he? what does it mean? oohhh i'm having head ache again just thinking about him. I know anytime soon we will having this conversation. Soon as we landed i was Emmette and Rose waiting for us at the lobby. I smiled at them and suddenly lifted up by him (as usual)

"Bellacious i missed you kiddo" he crushed in into his hug and kiss my cheek.

"Emmette missed you too but can you please emit the cious on my name? Thank you very much" i crossed my arm and look at Rosalie.

They all laugh at my childishness.

"Hello Bella. Nice to see you again kid." She gave me slight hug and kiss both my cheek. I like Rosalie more than Alice sometimes. she was sweet but straight forward. While i suspected Alice be friended me because she thinks i was a challenge and trying to change me to be like her, a fashionista (as people called it).

"Let's go we will take you at the mansion." she called out and we all go to the parking lot.

Cullen are originally from England. Carlisle was born here as well as Edward, Emmette and Alice, but settled down in the US because Carlisle chooses to live with his wife's country. But the Cullen clan, as i said before are very rich people. They had thousands of acres in London not to mention their other properties in Nottingham and Manchester.

The Cullen Mansion was built in 1846 by Edward's great great grandfather. It was Six story and around 3,000 square meter at most. i knew this because Carlisle brought my Mom here once in their honeymoon.

I was enchanted at the place it was like in the movie. All the furniture's are antiques. In the living room i saw big painting of Edward's great great grandfather and his wife. I am shocked he looked like Edward only his hair was blond like Carlisle and Edward has a combination of brown and bronze. Rosalie helped me bring my belongings at the 6th floor. I asked her about it and she said it was actually instructed by Edward since his room was located at the 6th floor. I faced her waiting for her to continue. It only has 3 rooms at the top floor, one is for the head of the house (which is now for Edward), the other one is a guest room for a very important person incase when needed and the last one is the private office/library. She also said that Edward wanted to keep tabs on me fear that i might get lost at the mansion so he decided to locate me on where he was. Clearly he had a point there i was poor on remembering paths at times and there is a possibility that i might get lost ,so i dropped the subject.

There is no exception in my room. It was big just like my room in Forks, but not too fancy. I only got a flat screen, a queen size bed and side table. What i like most is the view. I went beside the window to see the beautiful lake with plenty of roses. This is magnificent! i looked at Rosalie and she smiled at me.

"I see that you like the place he?" she said.

"Are you kidding me? this is so beautiful Rose." i blushed at my outburst. I act like a kid again great. Now they will treat me such like.

"Thank you for helping me" i held her hand and she hug me.

"Ofcourse. We're family remember?" she was looking at my eyes and i just smile shyly.

"I wont keep you now. take a rest and be down at 6:30. The Dinner will served at 7 sharp" she winked at me and close the door.

Now that she mention about me taking a rest i felt exhausted. I lay down on my bed and held a pillow and drifted to sleep.

I woke up forcefully remembering that i needed to go down at 6:30. I check the time and shoot! i only have 15 minutes to fixed myslef. I run to the bath room (i forgot to mention that i had my own bathroom) wash my face and brushed my teeth. I was digging at my messed luggage and took a decent pair of clothing. i checked my appearance in the mirror and i still the same boring bella. I put a lip gloss and headed downstairs. I walk to the dinning with my face down. I was 7 minutes late and clearly got lost on my way down. I heard Emmette booming laughter when i was taking my chair on Edward's light wing.

"Lost Bella?" Emmette teased me.

Rose poked him at the head "Stop it she's already embarrassed." "Don't worry Bella even i lost sometimes" she assured me.

"Well what do you want to drink Bella?" I glanced at Edward and i saw his eyes darting at me.

"You mean liquor? i can have one even if i'm still a minor?" i asked him with confusion.

"You'll be adult in 3 months and 6 days right? For me you are already an adult only to drink a little and too strong. Here try this Pol Roger champagne?" He pour my wine glass and give it to me. I felt shiver on my body when he accidentally brushed his fingers on mine. It was like a electricity and i immediately pulled my hand. I look at Emmette and Rosalie and they we're looking at us with their smirks.

I drink the wine immediately to clear my throat and i almost spit the content. It taste bitter, sour, a bit cool and sweet. This is my first time to taste it and i startled about the taste. I thought it was sweet since all of the people i saw was drinking it. Take note another embarrassing moment for you Bella. If only Genius will give a title to the most stupid girl lived i might get the Tittle and stay as that for as long as i live.

"Here" I heard Edward said and patting my back. He gave me a glass of water and drink it.

"You have to sip it first to adjust the taste. I know this is your first time so no need to rush" is he kidding me? he was lecturing me on how to drink the Gadamn wine?! I know i was stupid but he must understand that i am not a child to give a lecture! I was mumbling in the inside but didn't respond.

The eat silently and listening to Edward, Rose and Emmette's exchange. After the Dinner we sat all at the garden. I wanted to excuse my self and back to my room. I was a just a pawn i don't even know how to talk with them. They are talking about the business and events echetera, echetera, echetara i was mumbling again. If i continue with this i'm not surprise if they will lock me up at the Asylum. I smile at the thought.

I heard Rose calling my name so i look up.

"I want to stay to catch up with you guys, but we need to get home." She said. Are they not living here in this house?

"Where?" I asked suddenly.

"Silly Bella" It was Emmette.

"We have our own house not too far from here. This was Edward's not ours, and beside this house is too big for my liking" Rose laughed at me.

We exchange our goodbyes and went inside. I was on my way to my room with Edward tagging along. Before i enter my room he stopped me with his hand.

"Bella wait. Can we talk?" I smelled his breathe and it smells good. A mixture of wine and perfume. I inhaled carefully and closed my eyes. This man is giving me a head ache. I began to question my self why acting and having this feelings? Maybe i know the answer but i wished to ignored it.

"Sure" i said. "Where do you want to talk?" i look into his eyes. Bad move Bella. I was dazzled and let him lead me only God knows where.

It was his room unlike mine it was double the sizes and i saw a 50" LED TV at the wall, lots of books (I think it was all his personal favorite) on the side, a laptop and a lots of CD's on. There was also a couple of wines and glasses at the left side of his bed. Is he alcoholic? Did he drink often? how about his job as a Doctor? Did they allowed it? i was chanting to my self

"No i wasn't drinking if i have job the next day." He said.

Did he heard me? better not to talk to your self Bella when he was around. I suspected that he really can read minds. No shut up! Stop talking he can hear you! No you shut up and focus!

"Ehem" Edward is laughing now.

"I love to drink just a little to relax that's all but i'm not an alcoholic." he was shaking his head.

"You want to tell me something?" I diverted his attention to excuse myself for further embarrassment.

"Oh yeah." He closed the gap between us and step back. every time he took a step forward i took backwards. It was like we're are dancing. I felt the wall on my back and found out that i was cornered by Edward.

"No where to run Bella?" He smirked.

"Tell me Bella, did you ever think of me as me? Did have a dream about me at night?" He was caressing my face and i goosebumps.

I don't know what to say. Do i need to admit to him that time at the plane i was dreaming about him as my ice cream?

"I dreamed about you every night my Bella, I wanted to wait till you become adult but i cannot control myself now that you are so near to me." He was whispering on my ear.

Holly shit! did i hear him right? what is going on. I feel dizzy on his touch and weak.

"That night after the Funeral when you saw Alice and Me arguing, It was you that we talked about." he was now kissing and biting me ear. How can i open my mouth and not to moan on this sensation?

"Why? oohh" jesus christ i can't helped it.

"Why? don't you how much you made me crazy?" He was tracing my curves and kissing my neck "I wanted you the first time i saw you Bella, do you remember? the time you accidentally cut your self while shaving your legs?" he continue what he was doing and i was praying silently not to stop.

"I was busted big time and it made me mad because i want you but can't have you. I was 21 years old and you just what? 15? do you know how hard it is? Every night i was dreaming, fantasizing of you on my bed doing like this" he pinch my already hard nipples and i moan loudly on the sensation.

"When Carlisle finally marry your mother i was rejoicing. You know why? Because you will be closed to me and i can watch you everyday." he was now undoing my jeans and God forbid i wanted more. I held him closer asking him to kiss me more.

"Carlisle suspected about my feelings and he talked to me about it. He asked me to wait till you get 18. I cannot do it i told him that you soon be mine why wait more? We made an argument that night and made me promised not to touch you till you get 18 so only to control myself i distant my self to you Bella." He was touching me and kissing every inches of my body.

"Edward ohhh" This is it i will loose my virginity to him. all the time i was blind about my hatred towards him but the truth is i was inlove with him the whole time.

"That night i wanted to claim you but Alice reminded me about my promised and asked me to wait more. But how Bella tell me my love? so i decided to sent you away for a while. Do you know how hard it is to be parted by you?"

"Yes yes hmmnn" i was idiot for moaning so loud but who cares? this man is driving me crazy.

"No one will ever come's my way now. I will claim you tonight my sweet little Bella" he suck his mouth on my nipples and i cried in pleasure. I was suddenly on his bed looking at him while he was taking his cloths off slowly looking at me. Lust all over his face and i just stare on this beautiful man in front of me. He was so huge i gulp when i saw how hard he was and i was still a virgin how can it fit on me? he was now on top of me adjusting his self to make me comfortable. His right hand circling my hard nipples the other supporting his self.

"Edward...ahh ahh" i was panting i wanted him inside me.

"Sshhh love, we have plenty of time.. I wanted to taste you all of you before i fuck you." He pushed his one finger on my folds and i yelped.

"So wet oohh Bella you are so tight."he was now kissing me while pumping his finger inside me.

"Edward edward i need more" i was throwing my head in pleasure.

"you want this Bella?"

"Oh GoD! Edward ahhh" i felt his tongue on my clit circling the sensitive part of my body and i can feel my body shaking and feeling so close.

"Edward i'm so close jesus so good ahhh" i was pulling him more on the sensation of his tongue fucking me was so good i thought i could die in this feeling.

"faster faster ohhh edward i'm cumming ohhhh Edwarddd!" i cum very hard and saw him licking every drop om my self..

"Sleep my love" he kissed me once more and i drifted into darkness.


End file.
